Captured
by Nothing more than a Ghost
Summary: A young talented sniper in training captured 8 years ago when a sinister man name Sullivan captures the red base and kills the entire red team and beats her into joining the Blu team. What should come of the young girl when shes to go up against the new red team? (used Liem Mundys name all rights go to its oc creator)
1. Chapter 1

"TRINITY!..." A voice screamed in Trinity's head making her wake up viciously from her peaceful slumber. "Finally. Get the hell up we have a few jobs today. The announcer wants them done before dinner tonight, so I'll take a few." A man said handing her some clothes to get dressed. "Sullivan next time you wake me up like this I wont hesitate to shoot you." Sullivan smiled."what stopped you the last time?" "The announcer." She said sharply. He grinned and left the room. As she got up and dressed, noticing new scratches and scars, and sighed unhappily. She hated her job, but she was good at it. Damn good at it. Sullivan just happened to drop into her life unexpectedly 8 years ago while hiding at his opposing base, she was just a child back then. He was a spy, a very vicious one at that. Trinity pulled on her blue vest and looked at herself in the mirror for a few minutes. examining a few nicks and cuts on her face. She sighed and left the room, entering the mess hall, seeing some of the men fooling around with their slop they called food and a few were eyeing some of the female mercs. "got you a tray ready mon petit Chou" Sullivan grinned as she jumped slightly. "Thanks i think..." She said taking it from him and sitting with the other girl mercs. "i swear Sullivan is eyeing you." The female medic rose said sipping her coffee. "Scouts mom has him tied around her finger. even if he was there would be no way in hell i would date him." Trinity said checking her food. "what on earth are you doing?" Rose asked curiously. "force of habit...never trusted a bloody spook..." Trinity said taking a bite of her food. "ey' ladies got a fight t'day... which one of you is comin' with me?" The drunk demoman said stumbling to the table. All of the girls laughed except Trinity. Rose noticed her fittling with her food, with a blank sad stare. "you wanna talk about it?" she said suddenly. Trinity looked up at her and shook her head leaving the table with the tray sitting there full of food. Rose sighed. "So secluded that one. she really worries me and Edward." "Let'r be. she's been through a lot." Wayson said sitting next to Rose. "Well isn't it nice to have the merry bush man himself join us." Sullivan said appearing suddenly infrount of him. "Wha- have you been there this whole time?!" Rose asked. "Yes. such a mystery she is. and what exactly has she been through bush man?" He looked at wayson sarcastically and completely dumbfounded. "now you know damn well spook." "What that we killed her family and forced her to work for the blue's? come now wayson, Why pity the poor girl when her family had it coming when they hid such a magnificent sniper." He grinned as wayson looked at him sharply. "she's a good sniper and her family was very talent at what they did. You forgot to mention how you tortured the poor sheila until she agreed to join the blue's and sign a contract on if she decides to leave us her-" The mess hall went quiet as the announcer walked in stopping their conversation. "So polite wayson. I didn't know you felt so strongly about the girl." She said tilting her head looking at him. "I'm giving my opinion on how we treated her. I don't feel anything for the sheila." The announcer nodded and looked at the rest of the people. "I'm not here to stop conversations that's for later please continue." The mess hall was soon filled with laugher and conversation again. "Because of your opinion, you'll be working with Trinity today, debrief her and then set up in your positions. now go." the announcer said handing wayson a manilla envelope. Wayson nodded and set off to find Trinity.

"Trinity?" Wayson called out walking through the hallway. Suddenly he heard piano music coming from the ballroom. He opened the door slightly and saw Trinity playing a sad harmony, As she always did before a battle. Wayson walked in softly and unnoticeably. "Tell me why you always play before a battle." Wayson said suddenly making Trinity jump slightly, but she continued playing. "I'll never know when I play last. So I play before a battle, to improve dexterity for my trigger finger." "always seems to work." wayson smiled sadly. "Maybe you'll have to teach me someday." Trinity looked at him and smiled. "Come on we have work to do." He said patting her shoulder. She stood and both walked out together. "Where'd you learn to play like that?" Wayson asked putting his hands in his pockets walking into the cool outside. "My father" Trinity said quietly following him. Wayson stopped and looked at her sadly. "I'm very sorry abou-" "I believe you. we've had this conversation before. Thats why I'm more friends with you and rose." She interrupted getting into the back of his van. He sighed and got into the driver's side of the van starting it up and handing Trinity the manilla folder. "You know the drill." "yeah yeah..." She opened the folder and began reading as they drove to the Camp spot.

A few hours and the two arrived at their destination. The area was dark and stormy with an erie feel to it. "Wayson...Is Liem Mundy your brother?" Trinity questioned quietly building her barret . "Why? is he on there?" Wayson looked at her curiously. She handed him the manilla folder and showed him Liem's name under the exterminate list and his picture. "Why did the announcer give this to you? This was suppose to be the spooks job..." He questioned quietly. He paused and sat there quietly looking at the picture and the extermination page. "Wayson?" Trinity said curiously looking at him when she finished building her gun. "I'll take care of this one...Take the rest, i'm going to need some time with him." Wayson said grabbing his rifle and jumping out of the van heading tword an unmarked building. Trinity shook her head and left the van, heading to a building the opposite direction of Wayson. "Trinity are you set up?" Wayson said over tactical comms. "almost. are you?" "Yes. your in the building to my left right?" "Yes. Its raining pretty hard so it could be alittle easier to spot some of the spys when the battle starts." Trinity said finishing setting up her barret. "Looks like we have a non-cease fire spy at the moment." Wayson said looking through banniculars. "What? but the battle doesnt start until everyone arrives." "Dammit, Trinity I lost him. It looked like he was coming tword you so be prepared for the spy." Wayson said locking the door to the room he was in. Trinity did the same. Wayson used his banniculars to check the buildings across the war zone for Liem. Nothing in sight. "Becareful Trinity, he may be in some of the buildings across from yours and I cant see inside of-" Banging at Wayson's door stopped him from talking and he jumped and grabbed his MP5K and turned tword the door. Trinity grabbed her barret and looked through the scope tword Wayson. A red dot was centered in the middle of his back. motionless. "WAYSON GET DOWN!" Trinity screamed through the tactical comm. Just before Wayson had time to react it was to late. He was shot dead center of his spine and was murdered right before her eyes. Her friend. Trinity dropped the barret and pressed her back against the wall. It would be a few hours before the others arrived, so she was there alone. "S-Shit..." Trinity said muttering with tears welting up in her eyes. Suddenly a knock came from her door making her jump suddenly, grabbing her MP5 22 and pointing the lazer scope at the door. "Mon petit chou its sullivan! open the door." "prove it spook!" She yelled after a pause. She heard a sigh at the door, "I woke you up this morning. and made you breakfast." Trinity walked slowly to the door and opened it keeping the gun pointed at him. "put the gun down." He said holding his hands up. "How did you get here?" "I was cloaked in the bush man's van." Trinity's eyes went from curiousity to anger. "Even i know your cloak doesnt last that long. im not stupid spook." The spy's face turned from a sarcastic shock to dismay. "Clever girl." The spys clothes turned from blue to red. Trinity tensed and backed up as he walked in. "Put the gun down its a cease-fire." "Then why did liem kill Wayson." Her voice cracked slightly signaling spy that she was scared. He looked at her and smiled. "I wouldnt stand to close to the window." The spy smiled. "2 against 1 I dont think so." Trinity said fingering the trigger. The spy put his hands up and looked outside the window curiously. "He wont come save you spook." She said gripping the handle tighter. "Your correct. But have you ever thought about how many spy's we have on Red team?" He grinned. "Five by my coun-" She paused prossessing the situation. The spy put his hands down and said "You can come quietly or die trying to flee. Mon petit chou." He grinned evily as another spy appeared behind her. She slowly placed the gun on the floor, and got on her knee's raising her hands to her head. "Good choice" The spy smiled. "Piss off." Trinity snarled as she was taken into hand cuffs and led into the Red base awaiting to be rescued or to join her friend in paradise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liem Sat back in the snipers nest and frowned as he teared the order from the announcer to kill wayson immediatly. He looked down at the three spys taking Trinity tword the base, struggling abit with her the spy took his revolver and whipped it at her, instantly she fell limp and a spy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Liem shook his head and looked at the soon to be battlefeild. Birds over flew the skys, trees shifted in the distants by the wind. serene but soon to turn to terror. He looked at his watch the enemy should be there soon, but he still had some time so he stood and followed the spys and Trinity down to the interrigation room.  
Trinity was immediatly stripped of her armor, and strapped to a flat medal table. The sadistic red medic smiled as he administered adrenaline into Trinity's I.V and heart monitor. Almost instantly her heart rate increased and she awoke in a fright to see the medic and two others in her blurred vision. "N-NO" she yelled aloud tugging at her restraints. Trinity Thrashed viciously as medic came closer to her. "now meine frauline, vhere is the blu intelegence?" "F-Fuck YOU LAB COAT" she shuddered as the medic sharpened a scalpel infrount of her and pressed it to her throught. She sat as still as she could, careful not to nick her neck herself. "I'll ask again frau...vhere is the blu intelegence" She looked at his hand and back to him. "...wanker" she said angryly looking at him. The medic sighed, pulling the scalpel away from her throught to her arm and cut deeply making her scream loudly. The door to the interrigation room flew open and a familiar voice rangout. "I need 'ta see ya doc." Trinity cried out from the sharp hot pain from her arm. The medic contested and eventually left with the familiar voice. "d-dammit..." Trinity said biting her lip. After a short while the bleeding stopped and she heard yelling coming from down the hall. The door flew open once again with a red spy, the red announcer and an engineer stepping into the room. The engineer dropped everything he had in his hands as he looked at Trinity. "Darlin'?" It was her father, no they must have had a spy help with this. She looked at him angrily and thrashed under the straps. "Darlin' its me." The engineer instisted stepping tword her. "How do i know your not just some damn spy! my father died years ago with his team!" The engineer took spys lighter and said, "Spys uncloak their disguises at the slightest burn and i know you know that." He said burning himself with the lighter hissing at the sudden pain. She looked at him in shock and stayed quiet for a few minutes. "honey...I tested a new machine called a respawn...i hooked it to the infermerys bases...it worked and now the whole teams hooked to it." Trinity teared up suddenly. "Then why did it take you 8 fucking years to find me..." she said almost in a sobbing yell. "darlin' we tried..." "Tryings not doing! Have you seen what they've done to me?!" She cried out angrily with tears rolling down her face. The engineer frowned, as he looked and her slightly opened shirt and saw scars lined up one by one. The engineer looked at the announcer. "can we unstrap her? i dont want to see my daughter like this any longer. the announcer nodded looking at Trinity. "so long as you dont attack anyone." she nodded as spy and engineer unstrapped her from the table. Trinity jumped up at her father and hugged him tightly. "dont you ever let me go back there..." Trinity sobbed. "so sniper." the announcer budded in stepping closer to her. "would you like to join the Red? a phyce evaluation is nessassary though." Trinity and her father looked at the announcer slightly shocked. "it vould be a shame to lose a sniper such as yourself. yes we have a few but we've watched you closely on the battle feild." The red spy chimed in. Trinitys face dropped. "i would if i could...Blu made me sign a contract that id i were to defect back to the Reds i would.." "dont worry about that. thats just used to scared you. even we do it." The announcer said taking a long drag of her cigerrette. "The choice is yours." The announcer said starting to walk away. "And Eugine...if shes staying in the base to think on it, i suggest keeping a close tab on her." she added walking out the door. Spy followed closely behind. "sweetheart the choice is yours. medic could evaluate you now if you wanted to join." "T-the blue spy..." "which one?" "sullivan...i want him dead." The engineer looked at her curiously. "ill join...but i want to be the one to kill that bastard that did this to us." The engineer smiled and gave the medic the evaluation papers.


	3. man in the red suit

"Apperently the little blu's engie's daughter, I never knew he had a kid." the red scout said drinking his bonk energy drink. "shes not a kid." The scout turned and faced liem. "what makes you say that?" scout asked. "Says here shes 24, and a very experienced sniper. Just like her mum was." "lemme see that" scout said pulling Trinity's file away from liem. "She looks nothin' like engie...well maybe..no" Scout said looking at the file very confused. "Shes pretty hot though." Scout joked as liem took the file back from him. "What else does it say liem?" The medic chimed in, as he walked into the room they were in. "Thought you were evaluating Trinity?" Sniper said opening up the file again and sitting down next to scout. "I did actually. She has some post-tramatic stress...but nothing else out of the ordinary. poor zhing has scars everywhere on her body...Blu medic doesnt play around when hes torturing someone so be careful. That goes for aswell.." Liem touched the scar on his cheek and gave a blank stare at the folder."Is he the one who helped give her those scars?" "Sniper, hes the one who put them there. blu medic did the major zhings. Your scars are nothing compared to hers. I actually feel sorry for the fraulien." The medic said sadly. "Thats alot comin from the king of torture himself." Scout said jokingly. "no offence" He added. Liem gave medic Trinity's file and left the room, walking out into the hall and into the announcer and . "Sorry announcer. " He added tipping his fadora to her. "Your actually the one i wanted to see liem." The announcer said taking a short drag of her cigerette. "Oh yeah?" Liem said turning to her. "Trinity. I want you to walk her through what we do around here." "what about her father? dont he 'ave enough time to dink arou-" The announcer interrupted. "I want you to do it so he doesnt get to unfocused with his work...and to attached if she happens to get hurt on the battle feild." Liem breathed in deeply and nodded. "I understand" "No time to be a lonewolf anymore ." She smiled and winked walking away with . "ah piss" he mumbled sadly walking outside and sitting on a crate on the side of the base. Liem took out his wallet and frowned as he opened it and saw the first picture in his wallet. It was his brother and him. "Is there a problem bushman?" A spy said appearing beside him. "Damn it spook you sneak up on me one more time im going to gut ya'" "Sorry" The spy laughed "So za blu joined us oui?" "Supposably not sure how the others will take it though." Liem said putting his wallet away. The spy looked at him angrily for a moment and then turned to walk away, "'Ey spook. somethin' wrong?" Liem added standing up from the crate. The spy turned around suddenly holding his revolver tword Liem. "Wha-" The spys clothing turned from a crimson to a dark blue. "S-Sullivan" Liem said angrily. "She was always a red from the day she joined the Blu's. Ask her about her contract, we'll be by shortly." Sullivan said firing the revolver directly into Liems chest.  
Trinity and Engie sat in the Red locker room to set up her locker and get her armor situated. "What happened during the time I was away darlin'? How bad did that cat hurt you." Trinity tensed up quickly and looked down at her hands as she sat down. "not something I want to talk about right now..." Engie frowned. "It really was that bad wasn't it?" "It-" Suddenly Liem flew out of the respawn doors coughing up blood and stumbling up to sound the alarm. "What in tarnation happened?!" Engie yelled getting him a towel to wipe the blood off his face. "Sullivan is in the base." He coughed once more and looked at Trinity quietly. "You look like you have something to say." Trinity said plainly. "we're gunna talk later sheila" Liem retorted flatly. Engie and Liem ran out of the locker room grabbing their gear. "Go in the lunch room darlin' this will only take a few minutes." "o-okay" She mumbled as her father ran out of the room with Liem. Trinity did as she was told and walked cautiously to the lunch room. just before she entered a person in a flame-retardant suit stopped her and held up a lighter. She looked at the person curiously as he or she gently grabbed her arm and burnt her arm forcing her to flinch. "ouch" She hissed rubbing her arm. The person in the suit stepped aside and let her in the lunch room. As she sat down she noticed medic walking tword her with a tray of food. "Here frauline. consider it a peice offering." He smiled. Trinity took the tray of food and looked at it. "It actually looks appitizing...not the slop they fed me at Blu base..." she commented. The medic sat down infrount of her and said "We'll we treat each other differently here. Plus we get real rations. I wouldnt let any of these Dummer Esel eat anything that doesnt give them energy...ever noticed that while you were in Blu's?" He grinned. "now that you mention it yes i do notice that now..." She said taking a bite. The food was warm and delicious to the point Trinity couldnt stop eating it. "Like it ja?" The medic laughed. "Your a pretty good cook lab coat." She smiled eating another bite. Just as she was about to finish her last bite the person in the suit ran as fast as it could and pushed the medic to the ground sitting on top of him holding the medic to the ground. It held a lighter to the medics face and burnt him. Instantly the medics face changed aswell as his clothes to a deep blue. "Sullivan!" Trinity screamed smacking the tray off the table and moving away from him andther person in the suit. Sullivan squirmed slightly breaking free of the persons grasp and kicking him directly in the face knocking it off. Sullivan rolled up quickly and faced her. "Dont do this Trinity. You know about the contract. Ill give you a choice, stay and die...or kill him and ill give you the antidote." He said holding up a small bottle of liquid and pointing the gun at the masked person. Trinitys eyes shifted widly to the bottle of liquid and the tray of food. "What have you done to me?!" she yelled. "Nessassary roughness. now choose!" Sullivan yelled. She looked at the person on the ground slowly moving and touching its mask. Trinity sighed as she felt the effects of the poisen kicking in. She stepped up to Sullivan and touched his chest. "You were always a bad man. Why would i come back?" She said pushing him backwards angrily making him stuble over the table. The person in the suit jumped up and grabbed the revolver out of Sullivans hand and almost instantly he vanished in thin air. The person in the suit swung viciously at the spot he was in and hit nothing. Trinity swayed slightly and her vision started to blur. The person in the suit turned its attention to her instantly and rushed up to her as she began to fall. "MMHHPHH" It yelled just as she lost conciousness.


End file.
